


Dreaming

by wanderlustlover



Series: AU Hogwarts [5]
Category: AU Hogwarts, Batman (Comics), DCU - Comicverse, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: au_hogwarts, F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-01
Updated: 2012-06-01
Packaged: 2017-11-06 13:49:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/419606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlover/pseuds/wanderlustlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somewhere that isn't here and isn't there, she has them. Perfect and amazing. Undivided.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>(AU of an AU [of an AU? Or Combining to AU's of an AU?]. I still couldn't resist when she asked me so sweetly to write it.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreaming

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Weaver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weaver/gifts).



> AU Howgarts was a multi-fandom game where anyone from any canon could have been "tweaked" into being part of the Harry Potter Universe. 
> 
> This is a test drive spin of an alternate path of the future of that alternate universe for all three of them. Same jobs and everyone already knowing they are already all on the same sides (as opposed to not knowing they're on the same side, such as in the game).

Somewhere that isn't here and isn't there, she has them. Perfect and amazing. Undivided.

 

The green fire of his eyes that owns her soul more fully than any oath she's ever spoken, and that she can't disobey any more than the dictate of breathing. And those rough hands, so like the past and home, but full of a caustic laughter and promises of a grand future.

The span of her hips, how the skin is softest there, so sensitive Jo can drag her fingers lightly and she squeals with laughter. The way it is the only noise she makes on this space except for that startled, wanting, little moan Jo loves best, when she places feather light kisses on it.

So that when fingers tangle in the hair at the juncture of her hips and legs, blending, it's Dean's lips are on her neck, teeth in her skin, and Steph's shoulder catching her head, with those elegant, longer than hers, fingers, circling her breast, all the blonde hair mingled, lips possessively stealing hers.

When the edge of abandon is the knife sharp promise and the sweetest surrender, twinning on her tongue. A perfect endless sunshine, where there are no choices. There is only love, only abandon, only ecstasy of being know, being loved, only this effortless, endless, surrender.


End file.
